


Grow Fonder

by ladyxboheme



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxboheme/pseuds/ladyxboheme
Summary: Dan's finally home from tour and he can't wait to show you how much he's missed you.





	Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my fic Attachments but can be read on it's own.
> 
> Un-beta'd. I've been writing this in bits and pieces on breaks at work, so I'm sorry if it's sloppy or disjointed. I wish I had been able to put more of Dan's personality in this but I still think it captures him pretty well. It took me so long to finish this because there's been so much awesome Dan fic lately that I'd much rather read y'alls awesome work then make my own lol. But I hope you like it anyway :)
> 
> Comments are love, and if you'd like me to continue this quasi-series, let me know!

It was Friday night, but you had decided to stay in. You had taken a nice long shower, thrown on your comfiest clothes and were already contemplating going to bed. You looked at the clock while you brushed your teeth, almost midnight. The guys were probably back in Glendale by now. You fought the urge to text Dan. He was probably already face first unconscious in his ridiculously huge bed. But no matter, he’d call you tomorrow.

You finished rinsing your mouth and put on some chill music to help unwind. You weren’t especially tired yet but hopefully you could turn your brain off soon enough. You were just about to climb into your bed when your doorbell rang.

You huffed in annoyance, stomping back down the hall. It was probably your neighbor, drunk and locked out again. Typical for a Friday but no less annoying. But when you wrenched open the front door, there stood Dan towering over you with a smile.

“Hi! Oh my god, I thou-” but before you could finish your sentence Dan ducked down and crashed his lips to yours. You let out a muffled little squeal of surprise that quickly turned into a happy moan. Dan deepened the kiss and wrapped his huge hands around your waist, guiding you backwards until he could cross the threshold and kick the door shut behind him.

“Hi,” he said quickly between kisses, pressing you back against the nearest wall.

His eager greeting had you laughing against his lips. His hands slid down your back to your ass, giving it a firm squeeze before continuing lower to the back of your thighs. He hoisted you upwards, and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist. As he pressed you back into the wall you broke the kiss to laugh even harder. Dan immediately latched his mouth to the side of your neck.

“Daniel-” you said, trying to sound stern but failing.

“Hm?” he replied, muffled into your skin.

“Though I really love your enthusiasm-” you paused to moan as he nibbled and sucked at your pulse point, “some heads up would’ve been nice.”

He kissed a trail back up your neck to your mouth then began peppering kisses all over your face and lips. “I’m sorry-” *kiss* “I slept all day on the bus-” *kiss kiss* “And I’m wide awake-” *kiss* “And couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see you.” He kissed your mouth one last time before he pulled back and studied your face, “Is it ok that I came over?”

“Yes, of course, it’s just-” at the word ‘yes’ Dan had immediately began assaulting the other side of your neck, making it hard to concentrate. “If I’d known you were coming I wouldn’t look like this.”  
  
Dan didn’t even pause to look at you, just said “You look beautiful,” as he kissed across your collarbone.

“I’m in a Simpsons t-shirt with holes in it!”

“Don’t care,” he mumbled as he tugged your earlobe between his teeth.

You couldn’t help but laugh again. “Ok, ok, well at least take me to the bed!”

“Yes Ma’am!” he said happily before hoisting you higher into his arms and tossing you over his shoulder. Your startled scream quickly dissolved into more hysteric laughter as Dan smacked your ass playfully and sprinted down the hall to your room. He unceremoniously dumped you onto the bed, shedding his jacket and toeing out of his shoes so quickly he almost lost his balance. You laid back with your head against the pillows and he crawled over you, settling between you legs.

“Mm, much better,” you said with a smile, tangling your fingers in his hair and pulling his mouth back to yours.

Now that he had you horizontal, Danny’s urgency began to evaporate. He let out a content little groan and melted against you. You could feel every muscle in his lithe body relaxing, and you loved feeling his weight pressing you into the mattress.You could feel his heartbeat against your chest, could feel his hard cock through his jeans, pressed against your center. You kissed slow and languid, and heat pooled in your stomach. You rolled your hips against his, and he broke the kiss with a gasp.

Dan ran his hand up your thigh, pulling your leg up around his waist. The position made him fit even closer against your groin and it was your turn to gasp. He pressed his forehead against yours, his hand still caressing your thigh. Panting softly he breathed out, “Fuck, I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” you manage to say, though you're nearly breathless from the sinuous rolling of Dan’s hips against yours. You’ve missed him so much in fact you thought you might come, just like this, just from the friction of his body, both of you still fully dressed. At a particularly hard grind you let out a shuddering moan and your hands in his hair took a firm grip.

Dan growled and locked his eyes to yours. “That feel good?” Dan asked, repeating the motion of his hips. You whimper and nod, wide eyed under his intense stare. His lips quirked in a naughty little smirk. He was enjoying teasing you like this just a little too much.

“Danny, please…” You didn't even know what you’re begging for. For more. For everything.

“Don’t worry baby girl, I got you.” He shifted his weight to the side so he was lying beside you instead of on top. You whined pitifully and stuck your bottom lip out in a pout. Dan chuckled before sucking your bottom lip into his mouth, dragging it gently between his teeth before releasing you. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here baby. Gonna take good care of you.”

He slipped his hands under your shirt, and stroked your sides as he pushed it up and off of you completely. He hummed a happy little noise in the back of his throat as he bent down and gently kissed across your chest. Then he pressed your breasts together and buried his face between them, blowing a raspberry against your skin. You laughed and smacked his shoulder until he stopped motorboating you. He lifted his head and smiled a lopsided grin. “What? I missed them, too!”

You roll your eyes at him and huffed a “Mmhm,” trying to look annoyed but failing miserably.

“I did!” he insisted. “I missed them so much. They’re so soft and pretty and make the best pillows. I tried to nap on Arin’s pecs on the bus but it just wasn’t the same. And he definitely didn’t appreciate me motorboating him either.” You busted out laughing once more. Dan continued to massage your breasts, his wide thumbs doing amazing things to your nipples. As your laughter subsided you began to squirm under his ministrations. He ducked down and latched his mouth around one hard peak, making your whole body jolt. Dan slowly slid his hand down your stomach, his ring feeling shockingly cold gliding against your overheated skin. His long fingers slipped beneath the waistband of your shorts and slid down between your wet folds.

Dan’s mouth released your breast. “Jesus christ, you’re so fucking wet,” he said, sounding genuinely shocked. You couldn’t help but giggle at his wide eyed expression.

“No shit,” you said, “You know what you fucking do to me, Avidan.” You lifted your head to kiss him, and you could feel him smiling against your lips.

He gently started rubbing your clit and you moaned into your kiss. “Yes, more, please Dan,” you whined.

“More? Like this?” he whispered in your ear as he began to rub you harder. You arch off the bed and cry out. Jesus you were so close already. “Or like this?” His middle and ring fingers quickly and effortlessly slid all the way inside of you.

“Fuck! Dan!” you cry as he began rubbing the upper wall of your quivering pussy while the heel of his palm pressed against your clit. “I’m gonna come,” you sob.

Dan doubled his efforts and you can hear the filthy sound of his fingers pressing roughly inside your dripping wet cunt.  “Yeah baby girl, come for me,” he said through gritted teeth, his forehead pressed against your temple. The sound of his rough voice pushed you over the edge. You wailed as you came, soaking Dan’s hand and the inside of your shorts. You shook all over, unable to catch your breath, weak noises escaping you with every exhale. As you came down from your high, Dan stroked your pussy gently, murmuring soothing noises and praises in your ear. “That’s my girl, so fucking hot, so beautiful when you come.” You turned your head and captured his lips once more. He pulled his hand from your shorts, which you quickly pushed down and off your legs. He broke the kiss and brought his wet hand to his mouth, licking your cum off his fingers. He groaned “God I love the way you taste,” and it was just too much. You pulled his hand away and kissed his hungrily, sucking the taste of yourself off his tongue.

“Take off your clothes,” you demanded.

Dan chuckled as you started yanking at the hem of his shirt. “I love it when you get all bossy,” he said jokingly, but he assisted you in ridding him of his clothes. When he was finally naked, you shoved him flat on his back and straddled him. He gripped your waist, a surprised but pleased smile on his face.

You leaned down and started biting and sucking on his neck, his shoulders, his chest, rough and wanton, wanting to taste and mark every inch of him. His eyes slid shut, moaning your name as you continued to descend down his body, leaving more kisses and lovebites in your wake. You gave extra attention to the valleys above his hip bones, knowing it was a spot that drove Dan especially crazy. His moans turned to whimpers, and he gathered your hair in his hand so he could see your face as he gazed down at you. His long cock was rock hard and dripping, and you felt it leave a wet smear on your cheek as your mouth navigated past it to nuzzle against Dan’s balls. His eyes rolled back and he whined “For Christ’s sake, woman, you’re killing me!”

You couldn’t help but giggle, you loved making him whine like that. But finally you relented and wrapped your mouth around his prick. You’d teased long enough and didn’t hesitate taking him as deep in your throat as you could. He nearly shouted your name, the hand in your hair gripping tighter. You loved the taste of him, loved feeling his racing pulse against your tongue, loved the dull ache of your throat stretching to envelope him. But you didn’t get to revel in it very long. After only a couple of minutes of you fucking your throat with his cock, Danny sat up murmuring “Baby, baby, w-wait wait wait,” tugging on your hair until your mouth released him. He gripped the base of his cock as if to fend off an orgasm. He pulled you towards him until he could reach your mouth and kissed you deeply. You made a questioning noise against his lips. He broke the kiss, panting heavily, and said, “I want you so bad, I need to be inside you, wanna cum in that beautiful pussy.”

You needed him inside you just as badly. Without another word you clamored into his lap. Dan was still sitting up, and when you straddled him once more he slid into you so fast, so perfect, that you both cried out in unison. You held each other, your arms wrapped around one another so tight there wasn’t even a breath of space between your bodies. Your hips worked in sync, shallow but hard thrusts that kept him buried deep inside you but still giving perfect friction.

“Oh God, Danny,” you whined, your face pressed against his neck. “You feel so fucking good, don’t stop!”

Dan growled and grinded against you harder, “Fuck yes baby, I missed you, I missed you so fucking much, couldn’t stop thinking of this perfect little pussy wrapped around me.” He held you tighter, rocked his hips faster. One of his hands cradled the back of your head as you tried to muffle the wails of pleasure that kept pouring from your mouth. “Come on baby, I wanna hear you, wanna see your face while I fuck you.”

You lifted your head for him, leaned back just enough so he could look into your eyes. Your eyelids felt heavy, the pleasure making it nearly impossible to keep your eyes open, but you fought to hold his gaze.

“I’m so close,” you whimpered

“Oh God, baby, me too, fuck!”

“Come with me,” you begged.

He nodded, mouth agape, still staring into your eyes as he jackhammered up into you even harder. The tight coil of pleasure at your core snapped. You screamed, your vision went white, and you felt yourself clench and gush on Dan’s cock. Your orgasm set him off, and he stilled, buried in you to the hilt. He buried his face in your neck, barely muffling his gorgeous moans and whimpers. You could feel his release scorching hot deep inside you. It felt so fucking good that your orgasm felt like it lasted forever, just milking him dry, until you both were nothing but a tangled ball of trembling, exhausted limbs. Still wrapped tightly around him, Dan lifted you and gently eased you down onto your back and then collapsed on top of you. You both made the same pitiful noise when his cock slipped out of you.

“That was fucking amazing,” Dan mumbled, his cheek smooshed flat against your breast. The tickle of his breath and stubble made you giggle before replying, “Yes it was.”

He lifted his head and pushed his sweaty hair out of his face. “God I am so sorry.”

“What for?”

“I feel like a two pump chump! I had every intention of ravishing you all night.”

You burst out laughing and rolled your eyes, “Oh my God Dan, that was definitely not ‘two pumps’.”

“Well you know what I mean.”

“You’re ridiculous,” you sighed, then grabbed his face in both hands and pulled him up for a kiss. Against his lips you whispered “That was incredible. You are incredible. I’ve never come as hard with anyone as I do with you.”

“Really?” he asked, rearing back to study your face. You nodded, “Mmhm.” His face broke into a gleeful grin. He was so pleased with himself that it was annoying and adorable all at the same time.

“You’re incredible too, baby,” he whispered back, touching his forehead to yours. You kissed softly and he gently rolled off of you and gathered you into his arms. You were both sweaty and covered in cum, but you couldn’t even begin to care.

You rested your head on his chest. “If I get this reaction every time you leave town for a couple weeks, I think y’all need to tour more often,” you said.

He laughed and squeezed you tight, “Well we definitely will be so you can be expecting more sexting, dirty videos and late night welcome home ravishings.” 

“Fine by me,” you laughed.

“What’s that saying? Absence makes the sex way hotter?”

You laughed in return and poked him in the ribs, “Yeah something like that.”


End file.
